


Sólo yo

by LunaIssabella



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Friendzone, Gen, Hurt, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...]Una sonrisa tonta se forma en sus labios y sus ojos se suavizan; ese día, por fin, daría el paso que por años ha evadido por miedo a ser rechazado.[...]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es mi primera Respuesta para Reto FuckYeah de San Valentín '17. del grupo Caldo Toothcup para el Alma
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Este fic no tiene nada lindo relacionado con el título, por favor si son de corazón sensible absténganse de continuar. No me hago responsable.
> 
> Entra en categoría Friendzone

**Sólo yo**

 

Observa la mesa con atención, pasa nerviosamente sus manos por el blanco mantel alisando arrugas imaginarias antes de asentir satisfecho; coloca un pequeño florero con un par de rosas blancas y, a su alrededor, tres velas rojas.

Pasa una mano por su desordenado cabello rubio, alisa su camisa azul, que combina con sus ojos, y camina rápidamente hacia la cocina. Revisa la comida que aún estaba cociéndose en la estufa, saca de la nevera una botella de champagne y la coloca en una cubeta con hielo.

Busca los platos, cubiertos y copas que serán usados y suspira, una sonrisa tonta se forma en sus labios y sus ojos se suavizan; ese día, por fin, daría el paso que por años ha evadido por miedo a ser rechazado. Tal vez sea rechazado de todas formas pero tenía la esperanza de que no sucediera; en 15 años de esconder sus sentimientos la esperanza es lo único que ha tenido.

El sonido de su celular le extrae de sus pensamientos, deja todo lo que tiene en las manos a un lado y busca el aparato en su pantalón, lo saca y contesta.

—¡Stoick! Estoy esperándote, todo está…

—Gobber —la voz ronca del otro lado de la línea detiene su diatriba—, no voy a poder ir.

—¿Qué? Pe… pero…

—Estoy con Valka —Gobber detecta alegría en la voz de Stoick y su corazón se encoge—. Debí avisarte antes pero…

Le escucha cubrir el auricular y decirle algo a alguien, seguramente a Valka. Mientras espera apaga el fuego de la estufa y sale a la sala.

—Lo siento, salí del restaurant donde estoy para llamarte —Gobber no responde y posa sus empañados ojos en las velas—. ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí, ¿a qué se debe tu alegría amigo? —por breves segundos siente orgullo de si mismo por mantener la voz firme y fingirse animado.

—¿Qué crees? Acabo de pedirle a Valka que sea mi esposa—Gobber a penas registra la humedad de las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—. Sé que apenas nos conocemos pero siento que es la indicada.

Con el corazón destrozado se deja caer en una silla, pasa saliva y ni se molesta en detener sus lágrimas.

—¿Gobber? ¿Estás enojado por qué no fui?

—Claro que no amigo—sopla las velas para apagarlas y sonríe con amargura—felicidades, ve disfruta la noche con tu futura esposa.

Cuelga antes de recibir alguna respuesta. Con la garganta apretada, las lágrimas quemando sus mejillas y el corazón hecho trizas palpitando dolorosamente en su pecho, apaga las luces y se deja envolver por la oscuridad de su esperanza perdida. Mañana podría ser el Gobber de siempre y estar ahí para Stoick. Esa noche… Esa noche solo serían él y su dolor.


End file.
